


Bookstore Brawl

by Springmagpies



Series: As We Drabble Along [23]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springmagpies/pseuds/Springmagpies
Summary: Phil + Fitz & Daisy + "Please get off the floor, we're in public."
Relationships: Leo Fitz & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson & Leo Fitz, Phil Coulson & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: As We Drabble Along [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789084
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Bookstore Brawl

Sometimes Phil forgot how much his daughter had grown. At seventeen, she was independent, feisty, confident, kind, brilliant, and had more strength then even she realized. She was in her senior year of highschool, had great friends that Phil liked quite a bit, and, as much as Phil wanted to keep her safe and close, his little girl was ready to take on the world. 

There were also times, however, when Phil remembered she was still just a kid. Especially when she was with her best friend Fitz. When they were together they acted like a pair of ten year olds, and some days not even that mature. They pulled pranks on one another as well as on Phil and Melinda, teased each other relentlessly, started giggling in quiet rooms at the most inappropriate times, and--on rare occasions--wrestled in stores over toys. 

“Please get off the floor, we’re in public,” Phil said as Daisy pinned Fitz to the bookstore floor. Either she didn’t hear him or chose to ignore him because, instead of getting up, Daisy began tickling her friend. 

“Give it back, Fitz,” she grumbled playfully over Fitz’s breathless laughter, simultaneously trying to tear a pikachu toy from Fitz’s grasp as she pinched his side. 

Instead of giving in, Fitz, still giggling, face pressed into the carpet, and arms clutching the stuffed toy, just shouted back a muffled, “Never.”

Rubbing his eyes and huffing, Phil decided to simply just walk away. They were on a time crunch and he hadn’t found that World War II book he had been looking for. Besides, why ruin their fun?


End file.
